The Meaning of Life is Worthless
by Innocently Devilish
Summary: Horrible title! Basically its explains why Zim always continues to fail at his attempts at conquering Earth and what happens when he finally decides on what he will finally do with everything. Depressing and Angsty Oneshot written at 2 in the morning.


There was an odd sense of detachment.

As if something was wrong even though everything had gone according to plan.

The Dib-Stink had been retained and the only thing keeping him from conquering this god-forsaken planet was the feeling of loneliness and whatever it was that made him think that he was doing the wrong thing.

Of course he was. He was doing something that could never be reversed. Something that, through all the thoughts and hopes of being praised as a great Irken Invader, just felt wrong. Like something was holding him back.

He couldn't help but want to cry, to break down and allow every forbidden emotion to show and leave his body. The only emotions he had ever shown were those of anger and admiration of the Tallest. Sure they thought he was a joke but would they think so even after this?

**Yes**.

It hit his heart so hard that for a moment he felt like he'd been stabbed but the emotional pain quickly subsided and was brought somewhere deep within his pak.

Of course they would think of him as a joke, what else was he? He was a defective invader. One that had been banished so many years before. It felt like a prison to be stuck in such an inferior body. He felt oddly

_human._

It hurt to even think that he could be so close to such a lowly race. All he had to do was push down on a lever and type in a few Irken codes; he would have a planet of his own. He might have been short in the beginning but adapting to Earth had caused him to gain height, making him around 5'8". He was taller then his own Tallest. They were close to what on Human terms would be the average height of a woman, or 5'4".

Yes even with his height growth he realized long ago that his life was made no more special, everything was just smaller in his perspective. They couldn't laugh at him now. They would find a way though.

Grabbing his antennae's, the alien allowed tears to slip from his eyes and screamed out in a pained gargle. He had never felt any worse in his meaningless life. He realized just how worthless he really was but didn't he always remember that when he was about to take over the world. He had gotten so close one time but then the Dib-creature had somehow broken through the bars of the cage he had left him in and caught the green alien at such a vulnerable moment.

Another scream came out of his mouth but this time it was piercing and horrid for the creature nearby to listen to. The human had freed himself and once again stumbled upon a broken Irken who was letting out such heart throbbing sobs that could probably be heard by the animals above the ground. It was nothing like before. This was worse then all the times before.

Dib jumped from cable to wire to pipe as he moved effortlessly and silently to reach his designation, the self destruct mechanism that was right in front of the machine. He stopped moving when the alien underneath him began to speak out to no one around him, reciting the lyrics to a song that was now a popular oldie.

"_Why would you tear my world apart? I see the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel more like a man? Was it all just a part of your plan? The pistol shakin' in my hand, and all I hear is the sound._"

Something about the way his voice cracked and how the tone showed pure emotion, made Dib realize that the Irken was never going to actually conquer this floating ball of worthless mass. Something clicked in his brain and all the human could do was think of how the only reason that his enemy ever got this far into his plans and always failed was because he felt like he needed a reason to live and if he accomplished it, what would there be to live for?

The Irken began to speak again and toyed with a small gun strapped to his makeshift belt that had only been recently added to his Invader uniform. "I could end this right now. Make everything so much more bearable for the Dib-Stink but if I did end my life, would there be something after this life?"

It hurt to even think of what would happen to him. Something so horrible and ugly was never supposed to cause a feeling of joy. One's killing themselves was something people should find scary and depressing. The only thing depressing that this alien felt was that when he was dead, there would be no one to cry for him or miss him in any way.

Dib couldn't take this anymore. The tear stains and everything he had said was finally breaking through the human's wants of exposing the alien and being able to perform tests on him as he laid on a cold metal bed. Without any hesitation he dropped from his position and landed with a soft thud.

An antennae perked up, unwilling to show weakness in front of his one true enemy, the Irken growled out words in his native tongue that had no meaning to the cautious human and tried to move away from the person behind him. "Zim."

The alien froze at his name being spoken and turned his head towards the voice, "What do you want? I will destroy Earth if you take one more step." Dib growled and gave out a silent sigh, "I want you to hand over your weapon and leave my planet forever. I don't care if you were banished here. Either you leave or you live like a normal human being."

Zim did not respond to this so well and finally decided to end what had been haunting him the whole time he was here. He never finished his mission and when it was done and over with, he would have no meaning in life but without finishing it now, he would have a whole other reason for a meaningless life. "Dib, you will allow me to do one thing so that I can possibly live any kind of happy."

Although the human was suspicious, he nodded his head and raised a gun to the Irken's eye level, daring him to do something he would later regret. Zim gave out a sad sigh, pulled the lever down and pressed corresponding buttons. "I am glad to have known you Dib-Stink. You made life more bearable for me for a while but for these past few months I have realized that you are one of those fleeting memories that are here in person and gone with no trace soon after. "

Dib raised an eyebrow in curiosity and cocked the futuristic gun, "What are you talking about Zim? Why are you talking like you are going to die?"

Zim's eyes darkened to a shade of maroon and looked up slowly, guiltily even. "Because I am going to die. This one invention is meant to destroy two things. The first is any life on planets to Earth and of course myself. It is set so my pak will self destruct seconds after the machine is shot for the first time. Then not only is my life over, but so are those who live right outside our galaxy."

Dib frowned confused, "You want to die?"

"**_Yes_**."

And with that simple word, the deadly invention went off and acid was shot into the Irken's bloodstream by pak. The human teen had wanted to reach out to his enemy but his body would not allow him. The acid melted through the veins and began to basically melt the alien from the inside out. Dib turned away and wondering why Zim would allow himself to die in such a horrible and painful way. Screams of agony were heard as Dib left the disappearing body and ascended up to the top floor by elevator.

As the human walked from the small green house, things began to shut down and fall in on itself. By the time he had reached the end of the block, even the arms of the base that had latched onto the neighboring buildings were limp and lifeless on the ground. Everything fell apart.

Through out his walk, Dib could have sworn that when he fell onto his bed and looked up at the picture of his once, now dead, arch nemesis, he heard the heart wrenching sobs that had racked the Irken's body. As much as he wanted to, the human couldn't bring himself to feel anything for the alien. He wanted to feel pity but even that would not come to him.

This time Dib recited the words from the song and soon after began to sing the one verse he remembered of that song he had loved as a child over and over again. Those five lines were forever burnt into his memory with a meaning that no one would understand ever in his life.

"_I see the blood all over your hands,_

_Does it make you feel more like a man?_

_Was it all just a part of your plan?_

_The pistol's shakin' in my hands,_

_And all I hear is the sound."_

_

* * *

_

So yeah. This is what you get when I stay up until friggin' 2 AM. I'm sorry for the crap but it was something I needed to do for some odd reason. Ok...the plot bunny wouldnt leave me alone and I had to write it before that stupid thing multiplied like the freakin rabbits they are. :] I hope you liked!


End file.
